


Midnight Snack

by kimaris



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monsta X Bingo, mx are actually side chars, nonAU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing, Wonho calls out for the other. “Kyun-ah, you’ve eaten all the peanut butter cups.” It’s more of a statement, and less of a question, really.</p><p>The younger male stills, shoulders hunching forward. He didn’t turn around right away, but the moment he did, Wonho had to stifle a snort. Changkyun’s cheeks are stained with chocolate, and his eyes, despite being half lidded, he’s aware enough that he’s caught red handed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Midnight Snack

 

 

Wonho loves each and every fan of theirs, no doubt about that. Never had he missed thanking their fans every opportunity he gets, but as much as he is thankful for them, sometimes he wishes that they’d take it easy with giving them (especially Changkyun) treats to feed on.

It’s not because he isn’t a fan of sweets per se, if asked, he’d say that he’s merely concerned with the members’ health— _that_ and maybe he’s a little too overprotective over their youngest who has recently developed a habit of waking up in the midnight just to scavenge some candies in the fridge.

The wall clock reads 1:45 AM, and the dull tick tock was overlapped by the sound of _someone_ searching for _something_.

Arms crossed; Wonho waits for a while as he watches Changkyun make a ruckus in the kitchen.  If Kihyun is awake, he’d surely scold the younger male for the noise he’s making, but they are all tired, and Wonho is no exception.

And yet, he can’t just leave Changkyun on his own, the latter looked like he’s merely sleepwalking, if not for the annoyed grumbling every now and then.

Sighing, Wonho calls out for the other. “Kyun-ah, you’ve eaten all the peanut butter cups.” It’s more of a statement, and less of a question, really.

The younger male stills, shoulders hunching forward. He didn’t turn around right away, but the moment he did, Wonho had to stifle a snort. Changkyun’s cheeks are stained with chocolate, and his eyes, despite being half lidded, he’s aware enough that he’s caught red handed.

Shaking his head, the maknae denies the accusation, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.” Changkyun’s voice was soft, his hands behind him, as if he’s hiding something.

Wonho did snort at that. “Yeah, right,” He cocks an eyebrow, motioning for the younger male to move. “Show me your hand, you brat.”

“Ohh, too soon, too soon, hyung!” Changkyun had the audacity to grin, wriggling his brows as he attempts to tease the other, fortunately, Wonho’s nice enough not to let him know that it isn’t working. “Do you plan on proposing already? _Gasp_.” Unfortunately for Changkyun, though, as he absentmindedly placed a hand on his chest, he had let Wonho see his stained fingers.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Wonho sighs yet again, massaging his temple.

“I didn’t know you’re religious—“

Wonho cuts him off, “Stop it, kiddo.” He grabs the cleaner hand of the younger male’s, “Come on, let’s wash your hands, and then go to sleep. Our schedule starts at eight in the morning.” Wonho didn’t wait for Changkyun to answer as he leads the latter towards the bathroom.

However, when they reached the bathroom, somehow, they both ended up staring at the sink.

“Well,” Wonho starts, “What are you waiting for?”

Changkyun looks up at him with a small, mischievous smile. “ _You_ , of course, didn’t you say _‘let’s wash my hands’_? So, go on, hyung. Do the honors and wash them for me.”

Wonho scoffs, though there’s an amused grin plastered on his face. “You little shit.” He takes Changkyun’s hands, twists open the faucet, and he starts washing the latter’s hands. “Sometimes I feel like I’m spoiling you a bit too much.”

He hears Changkyun giggling, “You do, and I’m taking advantage of it, because you can’t say no to me!”  The younger male states rather proudly.

“Oh? How sure are you?”

Wonho gets a sloppy kiss on the cheek in return, he looks down to see Changkyun beaming, and his cheeks dusted with a faint hue of pink.

“A hundred percent sure, because you love me!”

Wonho chuckles; grabbing a towel to dry Changkyun’s hands, as well as wipe off the chocolate from the male’s cheeks, before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on the younger male’s forehead. “That’s true. I’m the foolish hyung in love with the small imp named Im Changkyun.”

A jab on his side; and Wonho groans a low _ouch_.

“You should be careful, hyung. This imp doesn’t like being teased.”

 

\--

 

The lights are off when they padded back to Wonho’s room, the latter asked why Changkyun was following him to bed, and the younger male only grinned. “Your bed is larger.”

Wonho stops himself from snickering, hearing Hyunwoo’s sheets ruffling softly when he turned, back facing them. “We both know that’s not true.” Wonho whispers, he quietly climbs on his bed, scooting closer to the wall to give Changkyun more space. “And we also both know you’re just being clingy.”

Changkyun hums, “I am, and we also both know, you’re _not_ going to deny me my cuddle time.” He crawls on the bed, inviting himself in Wonho’s personal space, snuggling against his side.

Wonho chuckles lowly when the younger male nuzzles against the crook of his neck. “Such a baby,”

“… I’m your baby.” Was the murmur he gets in response, well, Wonho can’t deny that either.

Above them, they hear Kihyun tapping the mattress, as if calling their attention.

“Go to sleep lovebirds.”

 

\--

 

Wonho wakes up to a couple of distressed voices coming from the living room. Groggily, he reaches out for Changkyun, only to find him grabbing nothing but air. Opening an eye, he sees that he’s the only one still in bed.

Yawning, he sluggishly makes his way to the living room, and when he sees Changkyun lying face first on the couch, the sleepiness behind his eyes vanished right away.

Now that he’s been able to understand what the others are saying, he hears Jooheon’s worried _‘Are you okay? Do you want something to drink?’,_ and Changkyun’s pitchy whine.

He sees Hyungwon sleepily ruffling Changkyun’s hair, as if to comfort the writhing boy.

“Did he eat something bad? He said his stomach hurts.” Minhyuk’s question brought Wonho back to his senses, turning a little to face the other, he sees Minhyuk looking at their youngest with something akin to pity. “Poor kid, he’s going to be left alone here, since he’s not in good shape to practice.”

“Wha—huh?” Wonho blinks, “We can’t leave him alone, who knows what he might do? Besides, you know he’d attack your Cheetos the moment he gets the chance to. I don’t approve of him eating too much junk food”

Minhyuk laughs at the response, “Hyung, you eat ramen almost every day, I fail to see the difference.”

Minhyuk gets a light slap on the shoulder for that, “Hey! At least it’s a bit more nutritious than those chips.” Wonho hears Minhyuk snickering behind him as he approaches the smaller male on the couch.

Hyungwon’s still carding his fingers through the younger male’s hair, and fortunately, it did soothe Changkyun even a little. Wonho sees him clutching his stomach, he sighs when he gently pulls Changkyun’s legs so he could sit on the other end of the couch.

“See? This is what you get for eating too much midnight snacks.”

Changkyun whines louder, “Hyung! It hurts!” he drawls out, twisting his torso so he can look at the other male, lower lip jutted out. “I want tummy rubs, hyung.”

Hyungwon snorts, but says nothing as he continues messing with Changkyun’s hair.

“Tummy rubs wouldn’t help, Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun insists, “You won’t know unless you try!”

“Do it yourself then, take that as your punishment for eating all the peanut butter cups.” Wonho says, although his resolve breaks just as soon when Changkyun huffs and turns to look at Hyungwon instead.

“Fine.” Changkyun utters, “Hyungwon hyung, I want tummy rubs!”

Eye twitching, Wonho slaps Hyungwon’s hand away before the latter could even touch Changkyun’s midsection, “I changed my mind, I can do it.”

Hyungwon didn’t seem to be surprised by Wonho’s reaction, if anything, the taller male is grinning smugly. Patting Changkyun’s head one last time, he stands up to go back to their room, but not without mouthing the words ‘ _whipped_ ’.

Wonho retorts with a ‘ _Hey, I’m your hyung!_ ’ and Hyungwon just snorts louder in return.

Rolling his eyes, he pulls Changkyun closer, so the latter’s head is pillowed by his lap. He takes Changkyun’s hand and gently rubs circles on his stomach, Wonho hears Changkyun whimper softly.

“From now on, you’re no longer allowed to eat midnight snacks.”

Changkyun gasps, “Hyung!” looking at Wonho with such a pitiful look—eyes wet with unshed tears, and lower lip quivering.

Wonho groans, Hyungwon’s ‘ _whipped_ ’ echoes in his ears, and he admits defeat. “Fine!” he flicks Changkyun’s forehead lightly, and then he kisses the spot right after. “But not without me monitoring you, okay?”

The answer he gets is Changkyun smiling victoriously as the latter turns to his side, nuzzling his stomach.

Wonho smiles, well, at least now he could stop Changkyun from consuming too much sweets.

 

 

…At least that’s what he thinks until he sees Changkyun gobbling a large chocolate bar later that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> /sweats.  
> this was crappy im sorry


End file.
